Sweet Little Lies
by Huntress79
Summary: Dean finds out that he is played again – but who's pulling the strings this time?


Sweet Little Lies

Summary: Dean finds out that he is played again – but who's pulling the strings this time?

A/N: Inspired by the rumors accompanying the season finale and the possibility of a character's death. Told partly from someone else's POV, and the identity of the puppeteer will be revealed at the end. Title is a line from "Tell Me Lies" from Fleetwood Mac. Could be a pre-Destiel, but only if you squint.

Disclaimer: I really would like to tell you that the boys are mine (especially two of them), but sadly this honor goes to one Eric Kripke. I just love to play with them. Oh, and the song is not mine as well.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?"<p>

Anyone, who would happen to be in the same room with these two men, would have flinched, caused by the volume and the anger of the voice. You ask who the two men are? Well, I tell you the name of one of them – Dean Winchester. One of the best hunters of the supernatural and evil. I happen to know him for a while, and I can tell you, he never has been so angry for a long time. Whenever Dean gets angry, he goes silent, eerie silent. And when he starts to speak again, it's low, calm and yet so cold that you can feel shivers running up and down your spine. So you can assume if he gets so loud that the walls are literally shaking, he is pissed. Really pissed. And a pissed Dean Winchester is something you don't want to come across.

You may ask why he is so angry. Well, he just got told by the other man in the room that he was used – again. Like Zachariah wanted to do, back in time, in the months before the boys averted the Apocalypse by sending Lucifer back in the cage. Like in the one year when he was living with Lisa and Ben, and she used him to keep her dream picture of the perfect family up. Or like the time when Samuel Campbell, the grandfather of the brothers, teamed up with Crowley, just to get his daughter back. By now, the whole world should know that the Winchester boys are no rag dolls, especially not Dean.

"Oh, come on, of all people I know, you were the last one I thought to be capable of that."

"I'm sorry to hear that you had such a high opinion of me, Dean."

"You're sorry? That's all? You're sorry? You think that's enough for me? You should know that I don't like being played, and yet you did it! Just tell me, how long is this little sick-twisted game of yours going on? How long?"

"Not very long. I guess it started some time after the swan dive of Lucifer and Michael."

"And you never had the idea of telling me about it?"

"Why should I have done that? I knew that you would do anything to stop me."

"You're damn right. And I still gonna try it. Just watch me."

And with that, Dean left the room, shutting the door so hard that the walls began to rattle. Honestly, I never thought that that would happen. Not in all the time I know the boys I saw that coming. From my place I could not only see Dean, sitting in the driver's seat of his beloved Impala, I also could feel, almost grab, the pain around his heart and his soul. Exactly these two parts of him which had suffered the most over the span of his lifetime. Dean was famous for playing cool on the outside, but on the inside he was bleeding. And I'm not talking about a little cut, I'm talking about gunshot wounds and knife cuts that won't stop bleeding.

You ask what was going on. Well, that to tell is a very difficult thing. First of all, I should start by introducing myself. I'm Castiel, an angel of the Lord. Almost three years (earth years exactly) I was assigned to retrieve a soul from the depths of Hell – Dean's soul. And since that time, I saw him in his best moments, like when he and his brother were landing a major strike against Lucifer and his allies. But I also saw him in his deepest pain. Like when Sam preferred to work with a demon (in every thinkable way), or made the swan dive as Lucifer's vessel. I never understood the full range of human emotions, but Dean unfortunately taught me a lot about them. And now I can feel my own heart breaking (or to be more exactly the heart of my vessel Jimmy Novak) about what I just heard and saw. Bobby Singer, a kind of surrogate father to the boys for most of their lives, had betrayed Dean. Which was bad, but even more worse was the fact that Sam knew about that all. The heinous plan of "helping" me in finishing the civil war in Heaven. Well, Singer, as Dean would put it, screw it. I don't even care about my so-called brothers and sisters anymore. The only being I care about is sitting in his car, heartbroken and feeling betrayed. Don't worry, Dean, I won't change (as you asked me after your trip to the future) – and I will take care of this problem and of you, forever. Singer will regret the day he made the decision, and he will regret it badly.


End file.
